


The Misfits

by zouge_tori



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Congratulations (Music Video), Bullying, Discrimination, Disguise, Double Life, Ever After High Isn't Perfect, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Roles, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Milton is the worst, Most of the Main Characters are LGBT+, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Past discrimination, Rants, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: Within the school of Ever After High, there are a group of students who are unlike anyone else. Not because of what they look like or how they dress. It is due to their odd views of each other, themselves, and the world as a whole. So, why don’t we delve into their stories, shall we?





	The Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A story that doesn't begin with a prologue? The world must be ending because that's what you're getting! This is weird but let's get on with the story!

Filia sighed as she swept a lock behind her ear that had been blown into face by the wind. As much as she loved how long and curly it was without her doing anything to it, she hated how it would get into her face no matter how much she tried to keep it out. But the teenage girl had to wait outside in the mildly chilly November morning for her best friend in order to show xem something that she had found. ~~She was a young girl with mint-green hair-!~~

Ahem. You’re boring the readers.

~~Am not!~~

Yes, you are. I know for a fact they don’t like that kind of narration.

~~Well, at least I give detail! You sometimes forget to say who the main character is!~~

Well-!

“Could both of you kindly shut it? It is dreadfully annoying.” Dresden interrupted the two quarreling narrators as xe was walking toward Filia. 

“I...wasn’t saying anything?” the frog girl replied as she stared at her friend in confusion. 

“Don’t worry, Kürbis. I was just talking to the narrators; they were arguing again.” the demonic being explained, a kind smile flickering onto xer face before being replaced by their default unfeeling look. 

Filia’s mouth made a small “o” as realization and understanding lit up in her eyes. 

“Oh, okay! But, anyway, look at what I found when I was looking through the forbidden section of the library!” the frog girl said excitedly as she dug into her bag for said object. 

After a minute of fumbling with her bag, Filia took out and held up a leather bound book that was about the size of a medium-sized textbook. The book was made of a very plain brown leather but had “Calculus” written on it in golden script. Despite its plain appearance, Dresden took it from the girl and blew on it, as if xhe was blowing off dust. The image of the book flickered before changing completely. Suddenly, it had turned into a very thick tome made of black leather with script in Riddlish that meant, “The True History of Ever After High”. With amazement, Filia took the book back and gingerly started to page through it, obviously amazed by how easily Dresden removed the glamour. 

“This is amazing, Dresden! It took me hours to remove that glamour, which ended up being only temporary, but you did it in only a few seconds and you did it permanently!” The frog girl said happily, hugging the book to her chest. 

“To be fair, you only just started to learn how to use your magic a few years ago while I’ve been learning how to use mine ever since I was a baby.” Dresden said, xer voice tinged with pride for xer friend. 

Filia blushed and started to play with the hem of her skirt, a nervous tick that the girl had picked up from her crush. Suddenly, the school bell rang, signalling that it was 3 minutes until classes started. 

“Oh, hexes! I’m going to be late for Princessology! See you at Lunch! Bye!” Filia said panickedly as she shoved the tome into her backpack. 

The frog girl then ran off to her first class of the day. However, unknown to her, she had dropped a letter that she had written to her crush. Dresden noticed the piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. After deciding to be a good friend by not prying into Filia’s love life, xhe tucked it into xer cloak, unaware that someone had watched the whole situation go down. 


End file.
